¿Ultimo deseo?
by angelocipriano
Summary: SasuSaku. Lemon. "Si vas a matarme...quiero me concedas un ultimo deseo"


**Personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pareja: Sasusaku**

**Advertencias: Lemon**

**Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

Abri los ojos despacio y el sol del mediodía me cegó por completo. Me incorpore despacio debido al dolor de las heridas que tenia por todo mi cuerpo. Con el poco chakra que me quedaba me cure algunas. Cuando me encontraba algo mejor me puse en pie y vi el desastre. Todo lleno de escombros y de cuerpos heridos y algunos muertos. Los ninjas que se encontraban mejor curaban las heridas de los combatientes. Vi a Ino toda llena de magulladuras curarle el brazo a un inconsciente Sai. No sabia si habíamos perdido o ganado. Creo que quede inconsciente al pelear contra un tal Kakuzu revivido por el Edo-Tensei. Di gracias a dios por haber sufrido unas heridas de menor categoría. Me acerque a Ino y esta me miro con sorpresa.

-¡Sakura! Oh dios mío estas bien. Pensé que tal vez estarías…ya sabes.- Empezó a hablar atropelladamente.- Bueno lo digo por que como te vi pelear con ese Kakuzu…que ya sabes es muy fuerte y pensé…

Su comentario hizo que me sintiera ofendida. No pensé que Ino me considerara tan poca cosa. Puede que Kakuzu fuera fuerte, pero yo no era tan débil como antes. Ignore su comentario y le pregunte si había visto a Naruto.

- Creo haberlo visto peleando con un tipo con una máscara naranja. Pero eso fue hace bastante.

-¿Dónde?

- Mmm…creo que cerca del bosque. ¿Sakura? - Eché a correr y deje que Ino siguiera curando a Sai. Mientras corría vi a varios amigos heridos, pero no me pare a ayudarles pues mi prioridad era encontrar a mi mejor amigo rubio. Cada vez me alejaba mas del campo de batalla. Llegue a un prado que antaño había sido verde y lleno de hermosas flores pero que ahora estaba todo gris y calcinado. Vi con horror que en el centro del prado se encontraba Naruto herido. Corrí como un rayo y me arrodille a su lado. Respira con dificultad y estaba herido de gravedad. En su estomago tenia una gran herida que manchaba sus ropas de sangre. Pude reconocer lo que había causado esa herida, ya que al fin y al cabo era un excelente ninja medica.

- Chidori…- susurre. ¿Sasuke había sido el causante? Puse mis manos sobre la herida e intente curarla, pero apenas sirvió. Había que llevar a Naruto a un hospital, pero no sabia a que distancia estaba y lo que es peor, si seguiría en pie.

- ¿S-sakura?- me sobresalte al oír hablar a Naruto que me miraba con sus ojos azules.

- ¡Naruto! No te preocupes voy a salvarte.- Le abrace con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

- Sa-sakura yo…

- Callate, no debes perder energías. Vamos, buscaremos ayuda.- justo cuando empezaba a levantarle oí unos pasos detrás de mi. Deje con suavidad a Naruto en el suelo y me gire. Ahogue un gritito de sorpresa. Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba allí, mirándome con sus bellos ojos negros, y todo sucio y magullado, pero eso no impedía que siguiera luciendo tan hermoso y poderoso como siempre. "_Sakura concéntrate_" me dije. Siempre que Sasuke se encontraba cerca perdía mis capacidades de razonamiento. Sasuke no dijo nada pero se acerco a nosotros lentamente. En un acto reflejo me agache y tape a Naruto. Tal vez Sasuke hubiera venido a terminar la faena.

- Sasuke… ¿Por qué has hecho esto? Naruto solo quería ayudarte.- susurre con voz temblorosa. Sasuke se paro a unos dos metros de mi y sentí como su mirada atravesaba todo mi ser y pensé si tal vez era capaz de leer mi mente. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Joder, todavía estaba loca por el. Y no debía, para nada debía.

- Hpm…se cruzo en mi camino.

- Sasuke, el solo quería ayudar. Solo queríamos alejarte del camino de la venganza. Tienes que abrir los ojos Sasuke…por favor.

- Hasta que no acabe con los que jodieron la vida de mi hermano y la de mi familia no voy a parar. Deberías saberlo ya…Sakura.

Oír mi nombre en su labios pronunciado de una forma tan seductora hizo que otro escalofrío me recorriera.

- No voy a permitir que mates a Naruto. Antes…antes tendrá que pasar por encima de mi.- una sonrisa de burla se formo en sus labios.

- ¿En serio? No será difícil.

Fruncí el ceño y me levante dejando al pobre Naruto medio inconsciente en el suelo. Sabia que poco podía hacer contra el, pero no iba a permitir que tocara a Naruto. _"Mierda, apenas me queda chakra"_ Concentre lo poco que tenia en mis puños y con un grito me lance contra Sasuke. Me esquivo con facilidad, pero yo seguí intentando golpear. Golpear, esquivar. El no hizo nada por atacarme, se limito a esquivar mis puños. Cuando apenas podía moverme de lo cansada que estaba, regrese junto a Naruto tambaleándome y me tire a su lado. _"Lo siento Naruto-kun…no he podido hacer nada para salvarte". _Sasuke se acerco a mi. Supuse que ya llegaba mi hora. Al menos había podido verle por una ultima vez. Pero me dolía que mi amigo muriera por mi incompetencia. Cerré los ojos. Note como se paraba a pocos centímetros de mi. Espere a que llegara el golpe final que acabaria con mi vida. Pero para mi sorpresa note como me cogía de la barbilla.

- Abre los ojos - ordeno. Le hice caso. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fueron sus hermosos ojos rojos y luego todo se volvió negro.

Desperté en una oscura y fría habitación alumbrada por una vela. Estaba tumbada en una cama de sabanas blancas. En las paredes de piedra se reflejaban siniestras formas. Me levante con cuidado. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. No podía estar muerta. Me imaginaba el cielo (o el infierno) de otra manera. Bueno, eso si después de muerta hubiera cielo o lo que quiera que haya después de la vida. ¿Dónde estaban Sasuke y Naruto? ¿Por qué no me había matado? ¿Acaso quería hacerme sufrir mas? Estaba pensando en esto y mas, cuando la puerta de madera vieja se abrió y entro Sasuke, ya curado y limpio y me miro con altivez. Como un dios griego, orgulloso, alto, imponente y solo preocupado por si mismo. Se paro en el marco de la puerta y se puso a observarme con detenimiento. Me puso nerviosa.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es lo pretendes trayéndome aquí? ¿Y Naruto?- intente parecer enfadada, pero por dentro solo podía pensar en lo bello y cruel que era y en mi seguramente próxima muerte.

- Hmp…Tsunade se estará encargando en estos momentos de el.- oir esas palabras fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

- ¡Sigue vivo! - al menos uno de los dos iba a sobrevivir.- ¿Por qué no has acabado conmigo aun? ¿Es que quieres torturarme para sacar información o algo?

Se formo una sonrisa de burla en su cara.

- Si quisiera sacar información solo tendría que mirarte un instante a los ojos y me dirías todo lo que sabes.

Arrugue el ceño. ¿Para que coño me quería? De repente Sasuke desenvaino su katana y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en frente mio apuntándome al pecho. Abri los ojos de la sorpresa, pero a decir verdad no tuve miedo. Tan solo me arrepentí de no haberme despedido de Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama…y de repente un extraño pensamiento ocupo mi mente. No habia tenido mi primer beso y por descontado, era virgen. Este pensamiento me deprimió en demasia, ya que yo tenia 16 años, y una loca idea se me ocurrió. No se como coño vino ese pensamiento a mi cabeza en ese momento. Nada propio de mi, pero supongo que al estar al borde de la muerte las personas pueden hacer cosas impropias de ellas. Supongo. O tal vez soy rara.

- Sasuke-kun…- no se como ese tono salio de mi boca, pero aseguro que era muy seductor. Aspire su olor. Delicioso. Sasuke me miro extrañado, pero con una pizca de interés me atrevería a decir.- si vas a matarme…quiero que me concedas un deseo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y me miro con cara de "que coño dices". Normal. Ver a Sakura Haruno con tono de gata en celo no se ve todos los días.

- Hmp…- callo esperando mi respuesta. Supongo que tenia curiosidad.

- Quiero…perder mi virginidad Sasuke-kun…contigo- Reacción de Sasuke. Primero cara de no creérselo. La verdad yo tampoco me lo creía. Segundo, sonrisa burlona (muy seductora).

- … ¿Por qué debería concederte ese deseo Sakura?

- Ya que voy a morir quiero perder antes mi virginidad…y estoy segura que sabes mis sentimientos hacia ti…pero si no quieres siempre puedes dejarme ir, que pierda la virginidad con otro, y luego me matas- Si, definitivamente había perdido la cabeza. Pensé que Sasuke soltaría su "hmp" y acabaría conmigo pero no fue así.

- ¿Alguien a dicho que yo no quiera…Sa-ku-ra?- Vale, me estremecí de pies a cabeza y hasta juraría que solté un gemido. ¡Y solo había pronunciado mi nombre! ¿Qué pasaría cuando el…bueno…me hiciera el amor? Por que iba a hacerlo. Aun no podía creerlo. Sasuke iba a quitarme la virginidad. El, el amor de mi vida. Envaino su katana y se pego a mi, dejando sus labios a milímetros de los mios. Pude notar su aliento.

- Ha-hazlo- suplique. Lo hizo. Me cogió de la cintura y me beso. Mi primer beso. Acaricio mis labios con los suyos, y luego introdujo su lengua en mi boca, explorando su interior, y arrancándome jadeos. Le eche los brazos al cuello, acariciando su sedoso pelo negro y ambos caímos sobre la cama, el echado encima mio, pero tuvo cuidado de no aplastarme. En esos momentos no podía pensar en nada mas. Ni Naruto, ni Konoha, ni guerra. Solo el. Las manos de Sasuke recorrieron mi cuerpo, empezando por mis piernas y terminando en mis pechos, a los que acaricio sobre la camiseta. Me estaba poniendo muy…caliente. Me beso el cuello y paso la lengua por mi oreja dejándolo todo húmedo. Me quito la camiseta y la falda, dejándome en ropa interior. Paro un momento a mirarme de arriba abajo comiéndome con la mirada y luego me quito el sujetador y beso mis pechos desnudos. Chupo mis pezones, dejándolos duros mientras que yo acariciaba y arañaba su espalda. Hubo un forcejeo para quitarle su ropa, ya que no paraba de besarme, pero lo conseguí, y quedo desnudo delante de mí. Solo sus calzoncillos tapando su erección. Yo no sabía mucho de eso, pero dirigí mi mano hacia su entrepierna y le acaricie con suavidad. El gruño de placer y también me acaricio a mí en mi parte intima. Me bajo las braguitas y me acaricio el clítoris mientras yo gemía y acariciaba todo su cuerpo. Quería que lo hiciera ya. Pero la tortura aun no había terminado. Introdujo sus dedos en mí, imitando penetraciones. Movió sus dedos en círculos, haciendo que gimiera y me mojara más y más.

- Sa-suke…mmm…por favor…aaa hazlo yaa…

Sasuke sonrió con superioridad y se bajo los calzoncillos dejando su gloriosa erección a la vista. Intentaba apartar la vista pero no podía. Sasuke se puso entre mis piernas y penetro lentamente mirándome fijamente mientras lo hacia. Su cara dejo ver el placer que sentía. Sentí un dolor agudo, pero al poco tiempo se me paso. Me agarre a su espalda y lo atraje a mi para besarle con fervor. Sasuke empezó a penetrarme más y más rápido. Solo se oía en la habitación los gemidos, el roce de nuestros sexos y los quejidos de los muelles de la cama. Sasuke dejo mi boca para morderme el cuello y yo le lamí la oreja. Solo un poco mas… mas fuerte…y llego. Ambos llegamos al orgasmo. Sasuke soltó un fuerte gemido grave y yo gemí diciendo su nombre. Sentí como se vertía en mi interior. Salio de mi y se tumbo a mi lado. Los dos desnudos tirados en la cama. Ya había acabado. Me habría quedado así toda mi vida, con el. Sasuke se levanto con lentitud y se vistió. Yo le imite y empecé a buscar mi ropa tirada por el suelo. Cuando terminé, quedamos cara a cara, mirándonos ambos a los ojos, negro contra verde, sin decir nada. Supuse que ya cumplido mi deseo, mi hora había llegado. Se acerco a mi, y me acaricio la mejilla. Volví a estremecerme.

- ¿Y bien?...- dije

No dijo nada.

- ¿A que esperas para hacerlo Sasuke?- una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, no lo pude evitar. Me sonroje. No quería llorar. No delante de el.

- …no voy a matarte. - eso si que no lo esperaba.

- ¿Q-que? P-pero t-tu…

- Creo que no mereces morir Sakura.

- E-entonces que…

- Regresa con Naruto a Konoha. O lo que queda de ella.- Me cogió de la cintura y me acerco a el para besarme con ¿ternura?

Yo no podía hablar. Cuando Sasuke se separo de mi sonriendo solo pude responder torpemente a su bella sonrisa. Le mire a los ojos ¿rojos?…rojos…rojos.

Volví a despertar del sharingan por segunda vez en ese dia y vi que me encontraba en el mismo prado calcinado de antes, solo que ni Naruto ni Sasuke estaban. ¿Habría sido todo un raro pero a la vez bello sueño? Ya lo descubriría. Con mis labios dibujando una tenue sonrisa me encamine corriendo al hospital a ver a Naruto. Sinceramente, ojala aquello no hubiera sido un sueño.

* * *

**Buenoo espero que les haya gustadoo! :)**

**Por favor dejen rewievs, no les cuesta nada!**


End file.
